Meet Me at the Equoniox: Attack of the Bookshelf
by jacobxslenena
Summary: second part of my story I got the idea from the song for Death Cab For Cutie


After school I made my way to my car, I rumbled through my backpack for my keys after about five minutes I found them and unlocked the door. I was going to the library as much as I hated to admit it I was still going through that awkward phase in my life, I was still extremely shy and clumsy it was like I hadn't quite fit into my body after puberty I was just awkward and I always felt I really stood out in crowds I mean I was average height and all I didn't have an extra ear or anything but I just had that ugly duckling mentality, and now being introduced to the Cullen's I felt like a hideous monster. The only time I didn't feel this way was when I was at the library surrounded by books, of all sorts and that's exactly where I was headed. I made my way down winding roads until I reached _Forks Public Library_ I slipped out of my car and into the library the smell of books and the buzzing of computers made my heart soar. I gently ran my fingers across my lower lip as I placed an armful of books ranging from fiction to non-fiction onto a long oak table that was behind me. I was currently searching for something that would scare me. Horror stories didn't scare me, though I guess it wasn't horror I was looking for books on myths that's what I found spine tingling the classics something about old legends just made my skin crawl, and I loved it. Finally I spotted it the book I was searching for it was old dusty red leather that just was _conveniently_ on the highest shelf, and I just so happened couldn't find a step ladder. I cursed my short stature as I stood on the tips of my toes trying to reach the book. I could feel the tips of my finger brush against the old binding.

"Just a little more." I whispered to myself, my finger finally curled around the top of the book as I slowly pulled it the book, but I lost my footing and I was soon falling backwards, I jostled the tightly wedged book to hard. The shelf began to wobble before I could even react I heard footsteps echo I heard the wooden shelf make contact with what sounded like skin. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until I looked up a boy-no man was staring down at me he was wearing a dark brown leather jacket with a looked like a black hoodie underneath with a white v-neck t-shirt underneath.

"What?" was all I could manage to mutter under my breath?

"My apologies if I startled you." He said a smile playing on his lips, he had electric green eyes that seemed wild underneath his calm exterior his voice was soft and rich he was enchanting though he spoke as if from another time period. His skin was oddly pale like the Cullen's he was beautiful. Though the light was dim, I could see his ebony hair was long and draped well pass his shoulders. It took me a moment he was the thing that was keeping the bookshelf from tumbling on my head, with one arm stretched mere inches from my head he held up the skewed bookshelf above my head. With one fluid motion he turned positioning the bookshelf in its rightful place.

"Thank you." I mumbled my heart was racing I could hear the blood pulsing in my ears.

"You should be more careful." He scolded lightly.

"This is an old building, its falling apart and can't really afford repairs." I advise greater caution.

"I know. I usually am—careful, I mean—but I was so happy to find this book…" I said hugging the book to my chest. I blushed under his piercing green gaze.

"I didn't even see you in here, lucky for me huh? So do you always keep an eye out for klutzy book worms?" I smiled trying to cover up my extreme embarrassment.

"Only when there's a need I assure you." He smiled his teeth reflecting an unusual white glare, his broad shoulders created a shadow over me.

"But don't do yourself any injustice there's nothing wrong with enjoying a good book." He smiled.

He then turned his gaze to the stack of books on the table, before giving me a soft smile.

"These yours?" he asked.

"Yeah they are." I sounded so stupid compared to the way he spoke.

"You have a lot of interests here." He said glancing over the titles of the books; I could feel myself blushing deeply. I quickly stood up grabbing the books and heading to the counter. I thanked my savior again before checking out my books out, and headed to my car. I placed the books in the backseat I gasped as my hero strolled over to the black mustang that cut me off from this morning. The next morning I continued my same routine and headed off to school, I found a space a lot closer from where I parked earlier. Mike saw me from across the lot, and strolled off to meet me. I didn't see Edward's car but saw Bella's truck and today I saw that black mustang where Edward's car was parked the other day.


End file.
